


Love at first sight?

by MonkeyDRenni



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Erke is a simple man, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, blushing Stowe, cutnessOverkill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: “In what moment did you two realise that you’re in love?”, Eivor asked curiously.Well, this fic will give you an answer.
Relationships: Erke Bodilsson/Stowe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mothfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff/gifts), [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts), [castielsangel_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/gifts).



> I got inspired to this fiction by my dearest  Mothfluff . She had this kind of ‘the moment someone fell in love’ idea for one of her fictions and I was like ‘that is a absolutly great idea’.  
> If you like ‘Brooklyn 99’ I recommend her work “Romantic Epiphanies Are Dope“.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to TuridTorkilsdottir and castielsangel_x.  
> You two are absolutley stunning! If someone is serching for good Assassins Creed Valhalla fic - read their works!

“In what moment did you two realise that you’re in love?”, Eivor asked curiously, while taking a big sip from his mead.

  
“Easy question”, Erke answered quick like a shot.

  
“On the day I first met him, I knew he was someone special and blessed with a really nice ass. But my lust turned into love during a street fight. Baldur’s sack, I got in a lot of trouble in those days. I didn’t know how to behave like a proper reeve or even as a proper citizen of Lunden. Stowe taught me to have more patience and to talk first and hit later. But I’m getting off subject.

  
There were these bunch of shithogs and I heard them talking about Tryggr and Stowe in a completely nasty way. It made me so angry, because I wasn’t able to understand how anyone could not see how great they are.

  
Instead of letting them live in peace, I started a fight. Of course they were outnumbered. Turned out, it was a pretty bad idea. They beat me to the ground and suddenly, out of the blue, there was my Sparrowheart.

  
My whole life I had never seen someone fight like he did. These guys must have thought Thor himself came down to Midgard to punish them. I couldn’t stop myself from gazing at Stowe. He was more beautiful than ever in that moment. His punches were focused, he seemed to be calm and strong at the same time. My heart was beating at a faster pace and I thought it was going to burst out of my chest.”

  
Erke closed his eyes.  
“I can still see this memory before my very eyes. I absolutely fell for him.”

  
Stowe’s cheeks blushed and he tried to hide it behind his mug, but Eivor laughed and gave the Saxon a pat on the back.

  
“And what about you, Stowe? If I would ask Erke, I’m sure he would try to convince me that his absolutely stunning personality must be the reason you fell for him.”

  
“Uhm...I think this question is not that easy. Just let me think about it.”  
He looked inside his mug and saw his warped reflection.

There was this one night when he woke up after one of the worst battles and realised that Erke had brought him to Tryggr's villa, bearing him company.

Maybe he fell in love at that moment, when he was reading religious writings and Erke told him that Latin sounds very funny to him. Stowe had started to translate the scripts and to retell the stories. Erke would never become a Christian, but he had listened and was curious. It had meant the world to him, sharing his faith with someone else.

  
There was also that one evening, when Stowe was on patrol and Erke finished his mountain of duties as fast as possible to join him ‘because he was bored and he had nothing to do all day.’ It was such a lovely excuse.

  
He liked the situations in which Erke pretended to not understand the English language, when he was stubborn and not willing to listen.

  
He loved the little snores, the fact that he was the only one who is allowed to see him with loose hair and Erke’s habit to clean himself once a day. Stowe knew a lot of men who smelled like they hadn't seen water and soap for centuries.

  
Stowe adored Erke’s pride, his resoluteness and passion, his kindness and the fact that he could be the biggest dork from time to time.

Did he fall in love at the moment Erke started to call him ‘Sparrowheart’?

  
“I can’t put my finger on a single situation”, Stowe answered honestly.  
“I fall in love with him every time he makes me smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> OUTRO:  
> I’m curious. What do you love about the characters Erke and Stowe? Tell me in the comments. <3  
> I didn’t know where to start, I just adore them too much.


End file.
